Love Me And Then Wait
by Kotoship
Summary: Love is more complicated than kisses while cuddling and holding hands on dates, Love has many unexpected, unwanted guests, Love doesn't wait for you and moves on when it seems you are no longer there, Love doesn't have a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

Rin never imagined his relationship with Haru would come this far yet here he was on the way to the location, a park nearby, they agreed on for his date with Haru. Rin has known Haru since preschool, Rin was the typical loud and outspoken toddler while Haru was the quite kid who drew in a corner all alone. Yet they got along pretty well, Rin would defend Haru whenever someone asked why he was weird and sat alone, and in return Haru would share his food with Rin. It was their just a system of theirs that even followed to the end of middle school. Although now they're both in high school and Rin started to notice his heart would flutter anytime he saw or even thought of Haru. He didn't know what to make of the new emotion he was feeling for his best friend. That's why he decided to ask Haru on a date to confirm if the new emotion he was feeling was truly what he thought it was.

Rin had arrived at the park and spotted Haru patiently waiting next to a cherry blossom tree.

"Haru!" Haru looked up from his phone and saw Rin run up to him, franticly waving his hand in the air to catch his attention. Haru waved back and put his phone away in his back pocket.

"Hey" Haru said softly once Rin was standing in front of him. Rin smiled softly at him and Haru felt his heart flutter at the sight.  
"Have you been waiting long?"

"No I arrived a few minutes ago"

"Oh that's great to hear!" Rin smiled brightly once again and Haru felt his heart flutter. _Damn heart, can't control itself_

"So should we get going? I have our whole day planned out perfectly!"

"Sure" Haru softly responded. Rin grabbed his wrist, dragging him away while he talked about the plans he made for today but all Haru could think about was how fast his heart was beating and how much he actually liked Rin grabbing his wrist. He enjoyed the warmth from the contact.

Rin's heart was also beating fast as the date progressed. He took Haru to a puppet show nearby and he found him staring at Haru rather than paying attention to the show, he was so enchanted by the way Haru's eyes lit up when he found a part of the show funny. It took his breath away.

Next he took Haru to an art exhibition and casually dropping hints that Haru should display some of his one artworks one day. Rin loved Haru's artwork and wished Haru would share it with the rest of the world to bask in the beautiful art however Haru casually denies that he believes no one would be interested in his artworks and brushed off Rin's suggest. This time Rin spent most of the time admiring the pieces of artwork, captivated by the beautiful brushstrokes of a cherry blossom painting. He blushed all the way to his ears when he noticed Haru staring at him with those beautiful ocean blue eyes that always had a spark in them. After the art exhibition Rin heard his stomach make grumbling noises and he smiled sheepishly, embarrassed. They stopped by an ice cream shop, Haru got strawberry while Rin decided on Vanilla. They sat in one of the shops little tables seated outside and happily ate their ice cream. Rin had enjoyed his ice cream a little too much as he had quite a few bit of it on his outer lip area in which Haru promptly giggled as he got a napkin and wiped it off. Rin's heart started to beat faster and he blushed, again, up to his ears when Haru reached out and wiped the ice cream off.

They had such a wonderful time that they didn't notice when it started to get late and it was time for them to get on their own train route and part ways. Rin walked Haru to his train station and waved goodbye to Haru but not before Haru grabbed Rin's collar and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then Haru hopped onto the train and waved goodbye. Rin stood there astonished with his breath knocked out of him and face burning hot from how deep his blush was. He covered his face with his hands and smiled because there he realized how deep he had fallen for Haruka Nanase, his best friend and possibly future boyfriend.

 **A/N: Wow guys, I've had this story sort of just sitting on my hard drive and I had nothing better to do than to finish it. I would write more chapters for the other stories but sadly I wrote no outline so I have no idea where I wanted to story to go. However for this story I wrote a huge outline of what each chapter would consist and how it will end and begin. So this story I will be writing more chapters for. R & R! **


	2. Waiting for his answer

**A/N: I forgot to mention in the story that Rin and Haru don't attend the same high school! They stopped going to the same schools after middle school. Don't really have a super sad or dramatic backstory for why Rin (yes in this story Rin was the one to move, seemed like a much more rin-thing, Haru moving felt out of character for me) Im sorry if I made it seem like they attend they same high school! Although thankfully in this chapter thats cleared up.**

* * *

 **2 weeks**

They had been on other dates but this time it was special because Rin had gained so much more confidence with every date he went on with Haru and he had mustered enough courage to do what he was about to do next.

After the exciting date Rin accompanied Haru to his train stop. They stood next to each other patiently waiting for the train to arrive. When they heard the squeaking sound of the train wheels stopping, Haru turned to Rin to tell each other their goodbyes. But as he was about to bid Rin goodbye he was surprised to find Rin's lips on his. The kiss didn't last long and Rin quickly pulled away and in low voice asked,

"Will you go out with me, Haru? Y-you don't have to give me a response right now!"

Haru didn't respond. Instead he stepped into the train and gave a small wave at Rin before the train's wheels started to turn again.

Rin stayed rooted to his spot until he couldn't see the train anymore. He felt something wet roll down his cheek.

* * *

 **3 days,** it's been three days since the kiss and he hasn't texted back or anything" Rin whined to his sister, Kou, and sighed. Rin kept sending Haru many text messages asking casual questions, such as "Hey is everything okay" or "Hows it going at your school?", but Haru hadn't responded to any of them. Rin was staring to regret what he did and hoped the kiss wasn't the reason Haru wasn't texting him back. He hoped Haru was busy with exams or studying but even he knew that exams were long over and wouldn't have any for a couple of months. He put his face down on the table and sighed again. _He messed up didn't he?_  
"I don't think Haru would ignore you just because you gave him a small peck on the lips, didn't you guys used to do that a lot when you were younger?" Kou asked. She was tired of her brothers whining, it was driving her crazy. It was all he talked about for he talked about for three days and she didn't think she could stand it any longer. If Haru didn't respond to her brother's text messages sooner she was going to take care of the matter herself. She wouldn't hurt Haru but she would probably go to his house and bother him until he gave his brother an answer.

"Yeah but we were young, we didn't know the meaning behind it" Rin said. He remembered when they were kids in the same daycare. Haru would get isolated a lot for being a very quiet and not participating in the activities as much. Rin was quite the opposite, he was very loud and participated in any activities as much as he could. It was strange how they gradually got closer, despite being such polar opposites, until they were holding hands when they went outside to play and stole quick kisses from each other during lunch time(Rin mostly). He blushed as he replayed the memories in his head.

They were kids then, but now they were almost adults and kissing, holding hands had a much deeper meaning behind it and both of them knew that deeper meaning.

"Just go over to his house and demand that he give you an answer, Im getting tired of your whining Rin" Kou said. She shot her brother a glare and said" And I'm also not a couples counselor, so if Haru says yes please do me this one favor and whine to someone else with your relationship problems" and with that she got up and left her brothers room.

"I might just do that…" Rin said. If Haru didn't give him a response in the next few days he was going over to his house and demand an answer. He looked at his phone that was resting on his bed and hoped it didn't have to come to that.

* * *

"Shit" After another three days of waiting Rin still didn't have a response from Haru. He clicked his tongue and wished Haru would just give him a response because he really didn't want to go on a train to Haru's house asking him if his response was a yes or a no. Still he didn't hesitate when he stepped into the train and as he was currently on his way to Haru's house did he start to feel nervous.

 _What was he going to say when he knocked and Haru answered the door? What if he didn't answer the door? What if someone else answered the door? What if it end up being his boyfriend or girlfriend!_

Rin shook his head. No Haru wasn't dating anyone at the moment because if he was Haru wouldn't have gone on all the dates he asked him out on. Right? _But what if he only agreed to go on the dates because he didn't want to be rude! Haru would be that person to do that for the sake of their best friend right? But Haru was the one who gave him a peck on his cheek on their first date!_

Rin felt the train stop and looked out the window. He needed to get off here, He needed to confront Haru if he was ever going to have some peace of mind.

He stepped off the train with new found confidence and walked to Haru's house. Thankfully, or maybe not, Haru's house wasn't that far from the train station and he didn't need to rent a bike.

His confidence deflated when he saw Haru's house come into view.

Maybe he had time to walk back to the train station and wait for the next train. He couldn't knowing that the next train would arrive in 30 minutes and he didn't want to ponder for 30 minutes if he should walk to Haru's house or to just keep waiting for the train.

He couldn't turn around and go back if he wanted to because he was already in front of Haru's house. Rin gulped and started to feel butterflies in his stomach. With a shaky hand he reached out to knock on the door.

"Rin…"

He jumped and turned around so fast he felt his hair whip his face. It was the soft voice that was all too familiar to him, the same voice that he heard in his dreams and gave him goosebumps when it said his name. It was Haru's voice.

He had a shirt and jeans on and he was also holding some grocery bags.

Rin stood rooted to his spot, frozen, and deciding if he should run or pretend like he wasn't there.

Haru pushed past Rin, softly, and unlocked the front door of house, which was more like a small apartment.

He turned around to look at Rin and said "Come in". He turned back and went inside the house to set down he grocery bags.

Rin blushed and stepped into the house after a few minutes of processing the fact that he hadn't thought of possibility that Haru could have been busy and would have shown up while he waited in front of his door step. He felt like a bother now. Haru was probably having a relaxing afternoon and he came over, uninvited, to pester him about something petty. He suddenly felt ashamed for not considering Haru's thoughts. He walked into living room and stood, to shy to sit on any of the furniture, waiting for Haru to come back from most likely putting away the groceries that were in the bags he was carrying.

After a few minutes of patient waiting, Rin saw Haru walk into the living room and sit down on the couch.

Haru turned to look at where Rin was standing awkwardly in the corner and patted the empty space next to him, inviting Rin to sit down next to him.

Rin awkwardly shuffled to the couch Haru was sitting in and slowly sat down next time, making sure there was space between them.

The both sat there in awkward silence, both didn't know who should break the silence first.

After a couple minutes of painfully suffocating silence Haru coughed into his hand and looked at Rin, staring right into his eyes.

Rin jumped at the unexpected and sudden noise and quickly turned around to look at Haru. The passion and fire that seemed to hide behind Haru's glossy eye sent a shiver down his spine. Feeling his face heat up he avoided looking directly at Haru's eyes. He noticed Haru's parted lips, they looked so plump and soft and kissable that he was tempted to lean over and kiss him.

"Why did you come over?"

Rin felt himself come out from his thoughts and blushed even more. _It was that time already? "_ O-oh u-um for no real reason! Just wanted to see y-you!" He stuttered, _Great._

 _"_ Okay then" Haru said and turned away from Rin to stare at his folded hands that rested on his lap.

Rin also quickly turned away and started mentally screaming. He had meant to tell Haru that he needed to know his response to his question from the last date they went on but instead he screwed up and strutted while he told him he wasn't here for anything. _Idiot!_ He just messed up his chance and now he made things even more awkward between them.

"H-hey Haru? A-about that time I kissed you, Im really s-sorry. I s-shouldn't have done that and I understand if y-"

"Yes"

Rin turned to look at Haru quickly, confused "W-what?"

"Thats my response to what you asked before, it's a yes. I'd love to be your boyfriend Rin Matsuoka" Haru turned to Rin stared into his eyes and Rin shivered as he noticed that his eyes weren't glossy anymore and held this spark of confidence in them.

Rin stood still, shocked at what Haru said. _He said yes._

He noticed Haru face leaning in closer, understanding what Haru wanted, he leaned in too. They both leaned in slowly and the closer they got the lower their eyelids dropped until they locked lips, once they did they both felt a spark and desperately pressed their bodies against each other until there was no space between them anymore. Rin felt Haru's fingers intwine and through his hair. The sensation of Haru running his fingers through his hair felt so good that Rin let a moan escape his lips.

Haru tried to deepen the kiss in response and he felt Rin snake his arms around his waist. Unfortunately they had to break the kiss when they both needed to breathe.

They stared into each others eyes, both panting and bodies still pressed against each other aching to get closer than possible.

Haru gave Rin a small smile and buried his head into the crook of Rin's neck. Rin felt his face and neck heat up as Haru's breathe tickle the skin of his neck. Rin smiled and ran his fingers through his boyfriends hair, _His boyfriend._

They stayed like that, in each others loving embrace, for what felt like hours. Eventually Rin noticed how dark it was outside from the single window that was in that room and told Haru that he had to leave before the last train left. He didn't mind staying at Haru's house but he didn't think his sister would appreciate staying in their apartment alone.

Haru walked with Rin to the train station and both patiently waited for the train to arrive. When it did Rin turned to Haru and they both said their goodbyes and shared one last kiss before Rin stepped into the train and waved goodbye from one of the windows. Haru waved back and watched as the train left and disappeared from view.

As he walked back home he smiled and felt overjoyed that the boy he loved finally returned the same feeling back and it was all he wanted.


End file.
